


Secret Valentines

by captainpiners



Category: McKirk - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainpiners/pseuds/captainpiners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo was done with the "romance" that was Valentines Day. That was before James T. Kirk got his hands on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Valentines

Valentines Day was a farce, Leo knew this. It was created to sell chocolates, disgusting greeting cards, cheap red roses and raise restaurant prices for stingy meals. He had gone through it all with Jocelyn, the cards and the gifts, the late night dinners after his shifts. The sex had always been great, but after a while, it almost felt forced. Somehow knowing a million other couples were getting it on at the same time as you dampened the romance out of it all.

So this year now that Leonard was at the Academy, he thought he would be able to buy himself a bottle of his favorite liquor, bury himself in his favorite non medical book, and call it a day. This was until he realized James ‘Bones you must try to at least get a quicky’ Kirk came to be his roommate.

It was the night of the 14th, Leonard was sitting in his most comfortable pair of sweats he owned, nurturing his glass of whiskey like it was a damn baby. Jim was, of course, sitting besides him whining for the umpteenth time about Leo’s choice of how to spend said holiday.

“But Boooooonneeees,” Jim’s voice was just a pitch below a rate that Leonard would grab a hypo. “Why won’t you come out with me. I need a wingman! Have you ever seen chicks on Valentines day, shit gets insane!” Jim waved his hands around theatrically, nearly hitting Leo’s drink right out of his hand. That had gotten a glare right towards those damn cerulean eyes of Jim’s. The kid only got up and started to pace around like a caged cat, a frustrated frown on his lips.

“No kid, I won’t do that anymore. I had to go out enough times with Jocelyn, why do you think I would want to watch you run your hands down someone’s nether regions.” Leo huffed and took a long gulp of his drink, letting the burn rush down his throat. He wasn’t drunk enough to deal with this tonight.

“Because I need you there, Bones. What can I do to convince you to go out with me.” Jim’s eyes softened with eagerness. He sat at the end of the coffee table right in front of Leonard, one of his fingers drawing different symbols on the other man’s ankle. Leo took another long drink, eyes never wavering from Jim’s when he finally answered.

“Blow me.”

Jim sputtered on his own gasp of air, cheeks turning into a bright cherry red, flushing up to his ears as well. Leonard’s gaze still locked with Jim’s, as the younger man was rendered speechless, for the first time in their acknowledgment Leo noticed. Jim’s eyes getting bigger as the moment drew on.

“You’re serious,” Jim deadpanned.

“Why would I say it, if I wasn’t serious.” Leo quirked an eyebrow, leaning back into the cushions as Jim continued to just stare.

“I don’t know, I just assumed..”

“You just assumed I was only into women. Or maybe you assumed that I wouldn’t be into your cocky egotistical ass.”

“Hey now!” Jim glared at him as Leo continued on, leaning forward closer to the blond.

“You assumed, that because I haven’t let you jump my bones that I wasn’t interested?” the older man smirked as Jim’s eyebrows drew together. “Well Jimmy, I’m not the type of guy for a quick slam and bang type of deal. I want more sustenance to a relationship.” Leo leaned even closer, feeling Jim’s rough and unsteady breaths on his lips. “Now my offer still stands, you want me to go watch you pick up whatever fancies your eye tonight, you will have to get on your knees right now,” he leans even closer, lips nearly touching the younger mans, “and put your pretty pink lips on my cock.”

Jim’s breath hitched and he lunged forward, mouths colliding with each other, both trying to find dominance in this dance. Jim eventually won out and pushed Leo back into the couch cushions, straddling his lap lewdly, working his crotch down as their moans intertwined together. Leo cupped the back of Jim’s head, working his bottom lip between his teeth, as he popped the button on Jim’s jeans, quickly working his hand inside.

Moaning hotly, Jim pulled away to work his mouth down Leo’s neck, sucking a dark purple bruise along his collarbone, eliciting a growl from the man.

“Dammit Jim, I want those lips around my dick, not to leave questionable marks where someone else can see them.” Leonard roughly started to grab at Jim’s hips, pulling him away to situate themselves better. Jim just panted, grin becoming wider as he hopped off of the man’s lap and down onto his knees in front of the couch.

“Well Bones, maybe I want someone else to notice. Maybe I want everyone in your self defense course to notice that you are mine.” The last word was hissed out, as Jim grabbed two handfuls of the cotton sweats, pulling them swiftly down Leo’s legs. Tremors went through Leo, as Jim just as quickly pulled the man’s boxers down, to run a hand back up his thigh and dig his nails into the skin and hair there. Leonard hissed at the enjoyable pain, Jim’s eyes sparkling with a desire that even himself had never seen - most certainly had never seen Jim look that way when he was picking up some girl or guy in the bars they frequented.

As he contemplated what the look could possibly mean farther, Jim pressed a chaste kiss to the tip of Leo’s cock. Licking the pre-come already leaking there. Leo grabbed a fist full of a cushion and wantonly moaned, unable to help his hips from jerking a little to get farther into that wet heat. Jim just smirked at him, his cerulean eyes never looking away from Leonard’s own, as he slowly enveloped him. Leo grabbed the back of Jim head, panting as he coaxed Jim to go farther down his length, thighs trembling slightly at the new pleasure. It wasn’t like Leo had never gotten head before. Granted, it had been a long time since his last endeavor, after Jos, but before Starfleet. Nothing compared to this though.

Jim worked him over with an expertise that Leo shouldn’t be surprised with. He knew Jim was no wallflower, kid got around with anything that pleased his eye. This though, this Leo did not expect to ever happen. He may have caught himself in a few day dreams before, watching Jim as he licked his lips subconsciously, or found his late night dreams be filled with a mysterious blond hair blue eyed menace. He tried not to put too much thought into it.

“Stop thinking Bones,” Jim pulled his lips off of him with a loud pop, they were bitten red, saliva making them have a light sheen. “You’re thinking too much into this, and I must remind you that I don’t just suck off my roommates because they dare me to. I do it because I want to.” Jim’s eyes got that mischievous glint in them again, as he slowly licked up the underside of Leo’s shaft. Softly moaning as he sucked in just the tip, running his tongue to pick up any of the pre come collecting there. Hand still sunken in the blond hairs at the back of Jim’s head, Leo gripped him tighter, a low growl escaping his lips when Jim refused to go lower.

“Glad to know your pushy attitude carries over to when you are having sex as well Leonard,” Jim’s voice dripped with sarcasm as he pulled off again, this time letting his hand do more work. Leo sighed and let himself watch the slow twist of Jim’s wrist along his length.

“Jesus Jim, I’m so close, just please.” The request still in the air as Leo threw his head back into the cushions as Jim set a faster pace with his hand. His other set to stroking up and down Leo’s thigh, nails skimming the skin slightly to add a nice burn. Jim’s hand pulling and twisting at all the right times, his lips barely curved over so his tongue could paint patterns onto the vein. As suddenly as it all started, Leo came in quick bursts, stars lighting up his eyes as he gripped Jim’s hair harder. Panting, he felt Jim languidly lick up any of the excess come that hadn’t fully made it down his damn throat, humming as he did the job. Damn kid acted like it was the most nonchalant thing he could possibly be doing. Finally opening his eyes after the aftershocks let out, he was greeted by a innocent smiling Jim, looking like he hadn’t just given Leonard the best damn head of his life.

“I guess this means I have to go out to Finnegan’s with you now huh.” Leo ran a hand down his face, not particularly wanting to think about Jim possibly doing that to another person the same night. Jim just squinted his eyes incredulously at Leo.

“Bones..” sighing deeply, He just crawled back into Leo’s still bare lap and pressing their lips together in a sweet yet extremely dirty kiss. Their tongues swirled together as Jim clutched the sides of Leo’s face.

“I already found my Valentine this year Bones, now get your cute ass up, and fuck me into your mattress.” Jim winked as he hopped off Leo’s lap and scurried towards the bedroom, chucking his clothes as he went. Maybe Leonard could get used to this holiday after all.


End file.
